tlkfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Jasiri
Jasiri - hiena, postać z serialu Lwia Straż. Jest przyjaciółką Kiona i przywódczynią swojego klanu. Po klęsce ducha Skazy i rozwiązaniu jego armii zostaje ona władczynią Złej Ziemi. Wygląd Jasiri jest dość małą i szczupłą hieną. Mimo swej niewielkiej postury okazuje się doskonałą wojowniczką - jest w stanie powalić prawie cały klan Janjy w pojedynkę. Jej sierść jest szara z fioletowym odcieniem. Ciemne pręgi i cętki biegną wzdłuż jej grzbietu, posiada ona także po dwie cętki na policzkach. Jej grzywa jest puszysta i ciemnopurpurowa, z jaśniejszymi pasemkami. Ma duże, niebieskie oczy oraz wystające kły. Osobowość W odróżnieniu od innych hien, Jasiri jest otwarta i chętnie zawiera znajomości ze zwierzętami innych gatunków. Ma jednak cechy typowe dla wszystkich hien: często się śmieje i żartuje z innych. Śmiała, sarkastyczna i pewna siebie, Jasiri jest hieną z krwi i kości, jednak w odróżnieniu od Janjy rozumie i respektuje Krąg Życia. Historia Lwia Straż Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują Gdy Kion oddzielił się od reszty Lwiej Straży, gubi się na Złej Ziemi. Spotyka tam Jasiri - hienę jego rozmiarów, która wyśmiewa się z jego nieuwagi. Kion oburza się na to i mówi, że wiedział o jej obecności tutaj cały czas, ale ona nie przestaje mu dokuczać. Hiena zwraca jego uwagę, gdy nazywa go liderem Lwiej Straży, mimo że wcześniej nigdy go nie widziała. Po chwili dodaje, że znak na jego ramieniu ułatwia jego rozpoznanie. Lwiątko pyta, czy należy ona do klanu Janjy, lecz ona nie daje jednoznacznej odpowiedzi i pyta Kiona, dlaczego jest na Złej Ziemi. Kion odpowiada, że chce wrócić na Lwią Ziemię, a Jasiri zauważa, że idzie w niewłaściwym kierunku. Kion nie ufa hienie i idzie w wybranym przez siebie kierunku, a Jasiri decyduje iść za nim. Po drodze lewek spada z klifu w kolczaste krzewy i zostaje uwolniony przez hienę, która dokucza mu, mówiąc jaki jest głupi. Potem towarzyszy mu w powrocie na Lwią Ziemię, tłumacząc mu, że nie wszystkie hieny są złe jak Janja i że hieny są w rzeczywistości podobne do lwów. Razem z nim śpiewa piosenkę Sisi Ni Sawa. Po wkroczeniu na terytorium Janjy, niedaleko granic Lwiej Ziemi, Kion i Jasiri rozstają się. Jednak, gdy Kion oddala się, Janja i jego klan atakują Jasiri. Młoda hiena broni się bardzo dzielnie w tej nierównej walce, ale w końcu zostaje osaczona przez agresorów. Na szczęście Kion powraca i ratuje ją za pomocą Ryku Praojców. Następnie Kion zapoznaje Jasiri z resztą Lwiej Straży i wraca na Lwią Ziemię, a Jasiri na swoje terytorium. Lwy ze Złej Ziemi Jasiri przybywa na Lwią Ziemię, gdzie spotyka Bungę i wita się z nim. Kion przychodzi, a Jasiri mówi mu, że potrzebuje jego pomocy na Złej Ziemi. Wyjaśnia, że jakieś lwy odebrały wodopój jej klanowi i nie chcą się dzielić wodą. Przywódca Straży jest bardzo zaskoczony, słysząc że lwy powodują kłopoty, lecz decyduje pójść na Złą Ziemię, żeby rozwiązać problem. Jasiri dziękuje mu i mówi, że ma nadzieję, że to wszystko jest nieporozumieniem. Podczas drogi Jasiri wyjawia, że miała obawy czy Kion jej pomoże, ponieważ że teraz jej przeciwnikami są lwy, a nie hieny. Kion nadal jest pewny, że lwy nie powodują kłopotów naumyślnie i prawdopodobnie nie wiedzą, że Jasiri jest dobra. Oboje dochodzą do klanu Jasiri, gdzie hiena przedstawia lewkowi swoją siostrę Madoę. Kion wita się z Madoą i dwoma małymi hienami, lecz młode uciekają od niego. Madoa wyjaśnia, że boją się, bo wszystkie lwy jakie dotąd poznały są złe. Jasiri dodaje, że ich strach jest wzmocniony przez osobniki, które zabrały wodopój. Po przyjściu do wodopoju Jasiri zostaje znienacka zaatakowana przez nastoletniego lwa o imieniu Nuka. Kion odpiera jego atak by bronić hienę. Ona przyciągnęła uwagę młodszego brata Nuki, Kovu. Widząc swojego brata, Nuka deklaruje, że teraz ma przewagę liczebną nad Kionem, lecz Jasiri podchodzi do Kiona i odpowiada, że siły są wyrównane. Czwórka zaczyna krążyć powoli wokół siebie i Kion dowiaduje się, że rodzina Kovu i Nuki nie jest mile widziana na Lwiej Ziemi. Zaskoczony tą informacją mówi, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie przyjąłby ich do swojego królestwa, więc Nuka pyta, kim jest jego ojciec. Jasiri odpowiada, że Kion jest synem Simby, króla Lwiej Ziemi, a zszokowani Kovu i Nuka zaczynają się zastanawiać, czy naprawdę mogliby powrócić na Lwią Ziemię. Kovu zauważa, że Kion musi najpierw porozmawiać z ich matką, Zirą. Nuka mówi matce, że Kion to syn Simby, a Zira przedstawia siebie i swoją córkę Vitani. Lwica pyta Kiona, dlaczego jest na Złej Ziemi, więc Jasiri wyjaśnia, że przyprowadziła go tutaj, aby rozwikłał spór o wodę. Gdy Zira dziwi się, jak hiena może przyjaźnić się z członkiem rodziny królewskiej, Jasiri dodaje, że Kion jest nie tylko synem króla, ale również przywódcą Lwiej Straży. Kion pyta Zirę, dlaczego ona i jej rodzina żyją na Złej Ziemi zamiast na Lwiej Ziemi, lecz ona opowiada pytaniem, czemu Kion nie użył Ryku by dać przyjaciółce wody, której potrzebuje. Kion jest zmieszany, więc lwica wyjaśnia, że wie wszystko o Ryku Przodków i że żeby pomóc Jasiri, Kion musi tylko zaryczeć na małą chmurkę. Choć nadal zdezorientowany, Kion wypełnia polecenie i chmura zamienia się w małą ulewę. Jasiri jest tym zaskoczona, podobnie jak Kion. Lewek pyta Ziry, skąd wiedziała co może zrobić Ryk, lecz ona odpowiada, że wolałaby porozmawiać z nim na osobności. Kiedy Zira odchodzi na rozmowę z Kionem, Jasiri mówi, że jej nie ufa. Kion zgadza się z nią, lecz zaznacza że lwica wie dużo więcej o Ryku niż on i że nadal istnieje szansa, że przekona ją do podzielenia się wodopojem. Czekając na ich powrót, Jasiri zostaje razem z dziećmi Ziry. Nuka traci cierpliwość i próbuje zaatakować hienę, lecz wtedy przychodzi jego matka i powstrzymuje go. Mówi, że ustaliła z Kionem, że wodopój powinien należeć wyłącznie do lwów, na co Jasiri opowiada, że Kion w życiu by się na to nie zgodził. Lwica mówi tylko, że lwy muszą trzymać się razem i zmusza hienę do opuszczenia wodopoju. W drodze powrotnej do swojego klanu Jasiri napotyka resztę Lwiej Straży i informuje ich, że Kion połączył siły z rodziną Ziry. Zszokowana Lwia Straż stwierdza, że on nigdy nie sprzymierzyłby się z Zirą, a Jasiri krytykuje siebie, że uwierzyła w kłamstwa lwicy. Lwia Straż i Jasiri razem znajdują Kiona uwięzionego przez Złoziemki i pomagają je pokonać. Po walce klan Jasiri odzyskuje wodopój i odpoczywa nad nim. Madoa mówi że cieszy się, że Kion jest przyjacielem Jasiri. Małe hieny pochodzą do lewka, lecz szybko uciekają od niego, przestraszone. Wtedy Jasiri mówi Kionowi, żeby wziął to za komplement, bo ma pazura. Ratunek na Złej Ziemi Na Złej Ziemi Janja, Cheezi i Chungu szukają szakali, bo chcą zawiązać z nimi sojusz. W trakcie tych poszukiwań na ich drodze pojawia się Jasiri i oznacza teren jako swój własny, skutecznie odbierając go klanowi Janjy, ponieważ oni zapomnieli odnowić swoje znaczenia w czasie pory suchej. W gniewie, Janja atakuje ją, ale szybko zostaje pokonany i wyrzucony ze swojego byłego terytorium. Później Jasiri bawi się z dwoma hienkami, Tunu i Wemą. Janja obserwuje ich z oddali i każe swojemu klanowi zaatakować trio. Klan rozpoczyna atak, a Jasiri desperacko próbuje chronić młode. W trakcie walki Janja wpycha Jasiri i hienki do otworu gejzeru, gdzie poziom lawy ciągle rośnie i w końcu ich zatopi. Ponieważ jego klan zebrał się wokół, uniemożliwiając jakąkolwiek próbę ucieczki, siostra Jasiri, Madoa, postanawia poprosić Kiona o pomoc. Ostatecznie Madoa dociera do Lwiej Straży i opowiada im o tym, co się stało z Jasiri. Kion wpada na pomysł, żeby Thurston towarzyszył im i odganiał muchy, a zebra zgadza się na to zadanie. Drużyna angażuje się w walkę z hienami i skutecznie odgania Janję i jego klan od ujścia lawy. Po pozbyciu się wrogich hien z drogi, Kion nakazuje Beshte wepchnąć dużą skałę do unoszącego się strumienia lawy, dzięki której Jasiri i młode mogą wydostać się bezpiecznie na powierzchnię. Do tego czasu wszystkie hieny uciekły, z wyjątkiem Janjy, który deklaruje, że może wygrać, dopóki Jasiri nie będzie walczyć. W tym momencie Jasiri wynurza się z otworu i wyzywa Janję, żeby pokonał jednocześnie nią i Lwią Straż. Janja niechętnie poddaje się i odchodzi, krzycząc do Jasiri, że sprawy między nimi jeszcze się nie skończyły. Po odejściu Janjy Jasiri dziękuje Lwiej Straży za pomoc i wyraża zaniepokojenie tym, że atak Janjy był dużo bardziej agresywny i osobisty niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Jest pewna, że chodziło mu coś poważniejszego niż sprawy związane z terytorium. Kion obwinia porę suchą za jego zachowanie, ponieważ w tym czasie zwierzętom zdarza się robić dziwne rzeczy. Potem obie grupy rozstają się - Lwia Straż prowadzi Thurstona z powrotem na Lwią Ziemię, a Jasiri z młodymi powraca do klanu. Ciekawostki * Jasiri bardzo przypomina Asante z niemieckiego audiobooku Friends for Life. * Dwie hieny z parku Disney's Animal Kingdom, Scooter i Zawadi, prawdopodobnie posłużyły za inspirację dla Jasiri. Te hieny zostały przedstawione twórcom serialu przez dr Jill Mellen, która zasugerowała umieszczenie postaci "miłej hieny" w serialu. http://rwethereyetmom.com/lion-guard-return-of-the-roar.html Cytaty * Kion: Znam tylko złe hieny. Jasiri: Takie jak Janja, Cheezi i Chungu? Proszę cię, nie jestem taka jak oni! Po pierwsze to są samce, więc mądrością nie grzeszą. Bez urazy. * Jasiri (do Kiona): Myślisz, że hieny i lwy są zupełnie różne, a tak nie jest. Jesteśmy do siebie bardzo podobni. Sisi ni sawa. * Jasiri (do Janjy): Tylko tędy przechodziłam, przesuń się! A może sama mam cię przesunąć? Źródła Galeria Nie taka hiena straszna jak ją malują Jasiri2.png Jasiri i Kion - pierwsze spotkanie.png Jasiri i Kion 2.png Zezłoszczona Jasiri.png Jasiri i Kion - jesteś jak ja.png Sisi ni sawa.png Jasiri i Kion 343.png Jasiri i Kion 345.png Jasiri i Kion odbicie.png Janja i Jasiri.png Jasiri i hieny wniosek.png Jasiri - kto następny.png Jasiri i Kion 485.png Jasiri i Fuli.png Jasiri 494.png Jasiri i Lwia Straż.png Jasiri i Kion 513.png Jasiri.gif Lwy ze Złej Ziemi Lions-of-the-outlands (13).png Lions-of-the-outlands (19).png Lions-of-the-outlands (23).png Lions-of-the-outlands (38).png Spotkanie z Madoa.png Lions-of-the-outlands (56).png Madoa Jasiri Kion i hienki.png ‎ Lions-of-the-outlands (167).png Lions-of-the-outlands (216).png Lions-of-the-outlands (403).png Lions-of-the-outlands (415).png Dobre hieny i Kion.png ‎ Jasiri Madoa śmieją się.png Ratunek na Złej Ziemi Rescue-in-the-outlands (68).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (121).png|Jasiri w piosence The Worst Hyena We Know Rescue-in-the-outlands (147).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (158).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (168).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (169).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (181).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (263).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (512).png Rescue-in-the-outlands (552).png The Hyena Resistance The-hyena-resistance (516).png Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Złej Ziemi Kategoria:Hieny Kategoria:Samice